herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular main protagonist of the 2020 live action film with the same name. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog from a different planet who was forced to leave his homeworld and build a life for himself on Earth. He is portrayed by Ben Schwartz via voice and motion capture as a teenager and by Benjamin L. Valic as a child. History Sonic was born on an unnamed planet where he spent his childhood living under the watchful eye of an anthropomorphic owl named Longclaw. He possessed a great power which gave him super speed but also made him a target for a tribe of echidnas that sought to take his power for themselves. One day, Sonic raced across his island home to bring Longclaw a flower, much to the owls chagrin, as she feared he might have been followed. Sonic expressed confidence that he was moving too fast to be seen, but Longclaw notices that echidna tribesmen have surrounded her house and grabs the hedgehog as she takes flight in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately, Longclaw is shot down from the sky by an arrow, so she uses a golden warp ring to open a portal to Earth and tells Sonic that as long as others know about his power, he will always be in danger by those seeking to take it. She then instructs him to take her bag of Gold Rings and head through the portal so he can live safely in a world oblivious to his existence. Sonic is left alone on Earth to build his new life there in secret, living in a cave for many years and watching the citizens of Green Hills, Montana from afar. None of them knew about Sonic's existence besides an elderly man called Crazy Carl who claims him to be a blue devil. Among the citizens of Green Hills, Sonic's favorite people are police Sheriff Tom Wachowski and his wife the veterinarian Doctor Maddie Wachowski. One night, Sonic used his super speed to play round of baseball all by himself and realized just how lonely he really was. He tried to run off his frustrations but ran so fast that he caused an electromagnetic pulse that knocked out power across the Pacific Northwest. This catches the attention of the United States Department of Defense who decide to acquire help from the deranged genius Doctor Robotnik in seeking out what caused the outage. Sonic immediately becomes distraught as government soldiers begin to comb the area near his cave and reluctantly decides to initiate his back up plan: use a Gold Ring to travel to a seemingly barren planet covered with gigantic mushrooms. Sonic quickly packs the equipment he wants to take but feels it is not safe to open a portal with government soldiers closing in on his location. He instead races into the Wachowski backyard shed to use a Ring, but is discovered by Tom Wachowski who shoots him with a tranquilliser dart. As Sonic passes out, he mumbles the location on Tom's shirt, San Francisco, which opens actives a Warp Ring to the city before he accidentally drops his bag of Rings through it. Sonic soon awakens inside the Wachowski household and convinces Tom to help him stay hidden from his pursuers just as Robotnik arrives at the front door. Tom tries to hoax Robotnik into leaving as Sonic hides in the attic, but the doctor uses his airborne robot drones to scan the property, forcing the hedgehog to go downstairs to avoid detection. However, when Sonic discovers that Tom was in danger, he reveals himself to Robotnik to save Wachowski's life. Tom uses this distraction to knock Robotnik unconscious before Sonic stops a robot drone from shooting them by hopping into and destroying it. Although the pair manage to drive out of Greens Hills safely, Tom pulled over to part ways with Sonic, despite the latter having no idea where he must go to reclaim his bag of Rings. He makes a single attempt going to San Francisco on his own using super speed but is unsuccessful, so he persuades Tom to drive him there. On the way, they stop at a bar where Sonic decides to make a bucket list of all the things he wants to do before leaving Earth. He begins to fulfil his list with Tom's help until they soon get involved in a bar fight that Sonic finishes by rearranging things to his advantage within seconds. Gallery Images IMG 2975.JPG Sonic live at green hills.jpg Sonic's Angry.jpg|Sonic facing Dr. Robotnik Sonic's Karate.png Sonic's Hey Look.jpg|Sonic's hey look. Sonic playing baseball.jpg|Sonic playing baseball. Sonic's heroic grin.jpg|Sonic's heroic grin. Sonic's hiding.jpg Sonic tells Robotnik to stop.jpg|Sonic tells Robotnik to stop. Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) 2.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog (2020).jpg LAMovieSonic.png Df677c1e-66fc-4b3a-9871-6b0fe502ed30.png Sonic_2020_Poster.png young-sonic-4k.jpg Capture+ 2020-02-19-23-20-02~2.png Trivia *The film was originally scheduled for release on November 8, 2019. However, after negative reaction to Sonic's previous design in the first trailer, which was released on April 30, Paramount delayed the film to February 14, 2020, pledging to redesign Sonic. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mischievous Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Stalkers Category:Famous Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Provoker Category:Orphans Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers